ABSTRACT Dr. Han is a physician scientist with a focus in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) patient-oriented research (POR). Her mentoring objectives under this award will be able to take on new mentees and further develop her own skills as a mentor in COPD POR. Dr. Han proposes to focus in particular on training individuals from groups who are who are currently underrepresented in COPD POR including women and racial and ethnic minorities. Protected time from this award would allow her to take coursework to acquire new analytic and mentoring skills. Additionally, this award would provide her with protected time to expand the number of mentees she can oversee as well as the resources she can provide for them. As part of her program, Dr. Han will tailor a mentoring plan to each trainee consisting of one-on-one mentoring sessions, collaboration with statisticians and formal educational opportunities in analytic methods and the responsible conduct of research. Each candidate will create a publication, presentation and funding timeline. The resources available at the University of Michigan (UM) including the UM Pulmonary Division Multidisciplinary Training Grant (T32 HL07749-24), the Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research/Clinical & Translational Science Award (MICHR/CTSA, UL1TR000433) and close collaboration with the UM School of Public Health provide an ideal infrastructure for POR training. Dr. Han's scientific aims for this proposal will extend her existing research into two new areas. The first aim will be to use CT imaging analytic techniques developed at UM to understand variation in COPD clinical outcomes and disease progression with a particular focus on the influence of gender. The second research aim will be to (a) understand the long-term clinical significance of smokers with symptoms but preserved pulmonary function; and (b) determine whether in this same group of individuals the presence of CT defined small airway abnormality at baseline helps to predict treatment response to a long-acting bronchodilator. Dr. Han will be able to leverage her broad COPD POR portfolio for these analyses. This portfolio includes two R01's to investigate imaging biomarkers in the COPDGene and SPIROMICS cohorts. Dr. Han is also Co-PI of an NHLBI funded therapeutic trial of a bronchodilator in current and former smokers with respiratory symptoms but preserved pulmonary function (Redefining THerapy IN COPD, RETHINC). These studies will also provide significant networking opportunities for trainees. Dr. Han is at an ideal stage of her career to take advantage of a K24 award. She is deeply committed to an investigative career in COPD POR as well as enriching the diversity of future COPD POR investigators which aligns with two of the NHLBI's missions: (1) to promote research, training, and education for the prevention and treatment of lung disease; and (2) increasing the diversity of our national research workforce.